Waluigi
How Waluigi joined the Tourney A twig-thin man who sees himself as Luigi's ultimate rival. He spent a long time working silently in the shadow of the Mario Bros. before finally becoming strong enough to compete with them in Mario Tennis. Since then, he's had many brilliant game appearances. While the nature of his relationship to Wario is a mystery, the pair have hatched some devious schemes together. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Waluigi: *Play 3 Versus Mode matches. *Using Wario, finish Classic Mode. *Using Wario, finish Classic-Adventure Mode. *Using Wario, win one Versus Mode match. Players can avoid fighting Waluigi by purchasing him from the Smash Store for 800 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, players can also avoid fighting him by making a wish from Black Star Shenron. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Waluigi at Rainbow Road. Upon defeating him, after purchasing him, or after making the wish for him from Black Star Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now Waluigi, the eternal understudy." He will be seen on the far left of the character select screen, left of Lars, above Captain John Price, and below Dr. Bosconovitch. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Swings his racket endlessly. After the announcer calls his name Waluigi swings his racket down and the camera zooms as he says "Yeah, yeah, yeah!". Special Attacks Tennis Ball (Neutral) Waluigi throws a tennis ball up then hits it at his opponent. Volley (Side) Waluigi rolls and swings his tennis racket up, knocking his opponent up. Racket Roll (Up) Waluigi rolls into the air while attacking with his racket. Stomper (Down) Waluigi stomps the ground enough to make his opponent stuck in the ground. Great Backhand (Hyper Smash) Waluigi moves his racket to his left side then swings it with an unblockable force to knock his opponent away. Multi Ball (Final Smash) Waluigi throws up a bag of tennis balls then hit the bag, sending a lot of balls out of it and at his opponent. Victory Animations #Waluigi does some wild racket swings laughing "Wa ha ha waaa!". #Waluigi raises his open arm up saying "Yeah! Waluigi's the winner!". #Waluigi swipes his arm then gives a thumbs down saying "Big deal, loser!". On-Screen Appearance Waluigi appears from an explosion saying "Waluigi time!". Trivia *Waluigi has the same English voice actor that is used by Mario, Luigi, Wario, Toadsworth, and MC Ballyhoo. *Waluigi is one of the many most requested characters for Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4 combined that makes an appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. The others are Ridley, Mamoswine, Eevee, Oshawott, Genesect, Zoroark, Gogoat, Takamaru, Chibi-Robo, Krystal, Ghirahim, Petey Piranha, King K. Rool, Dixie Kong, Chrom, Galacta Knight, Jody Summer, Prince of Sable, Kid Icarus's Magnus, and Bowser Jr. Ironically, the latter character DOES appear in Super Smash Bros. 4 as an unlockable playable character (3DS version only, Bowser Jr. doesn't need to be unlocked in the Wii U version). **He along with Ghirahim, Eevee, Genesect, Oshawott, Zoroark, Prince of Sable, Kid Icarus's Magnus, and Takamaru are the only much requested characters that could be summoned. **He along with Galacta Knight and Kid Icarus's Magnus are the only much requested veterans that must be unlocked. **He along with Jody Summer are the only much requested veterans that can be imitated by Combot and not by Mokujin, Tetsujin, and Kinjin. **He is the only much requested veteran that uses a recycled quote for his Star KO quote instead of an original quote; in this case, his Big No from various Mario series games such as Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Party 9. *Waluigi is the only character in all of the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series to NOT use the usual Final Smash SFX, which is the SFX used when activating an Ultra Combo in Street Fighter IV, when activating his Final Smash. Instead, the Level 3 Hyper Combo SFX from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds is used when he does his Final Smash. Ge DOES use the usual Hyper Smash SFX in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, which is the SFX used when activating a Super Combo in Street Fighter IV, when activating his Hyper Smash. *Waluigi is the first character unlocked in Versus match order. **Waluigi is also the only character with more than two non-Versus Mode unlocking requirements in all of the Tourney series, and all of them require the usage of Wario. *Waluigi's backstory is also his trophy description from Brawl. *The rival of Waluigi is the well-known final boss of the Soul series, Inferno. Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Super Mario characters Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Most requested veterans Category:Veterans that didn't make it to Brawl Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4 Category:Playable characters Category:Previously summonable characters